Mundus (Demon)
"So sad that humans will always be humans, no more. Has the Sparda blood been spoiled over the ages?" Mundus, known as the Dark Emperor, is a demon king who ruled Hell after the falling of the King Bael and started threatening the human world. Some time after conquering the devil throne, Mundus' rule was challenged by the demon god Argosax, and a great war followed that divided the Demonic Underworld in two sides. Upon trying to take over the Human World, the demon swordsman Sparda, his right-hand, rebelled and defeated him and his armies, sealing him away in a vault on Mallet Island allowing the demon Lucifer to take his throne in his place. Mundus is depicted as the epitome of evil within the universe. He has no compassion for his own minions and act without regard to their loyalty, killing one of his own generals, Griffon, after the latter failed to defeat a son of Sparda and pleaded for his master's aid. Mundus is ruthless, cruel, arrogant and egocentric, even for a demon. He has many megalomaniac tendencies, and often refers to himself as a god. Two millennia ago, the Devil Prince Mundus was born into the depths of the Demon World and quickly rose to power. After building a great army and immense power due to consuming the powerful Qliphoth fruit, he slew the previous Demon King (after Bael) and took the title for himself. He became a member and the leader of the original Seven Princes of Hell. An indeterminate amount of time after this war, Mundus planned to lead an assault on the Human World and conquer the realm for himself, ruling both worlds as one, but Sparda, a powerful demon knight, woke up to justice, leading him to single-handedly defeat both Mundus and his armies, seal away the Demon World, and then seal one of the gates connecting them deep underground. In response, Mundus planned revenge against Sparda's family. His demons attacked and killed Eva, Sparda's wife and the mother of his twin sons. Hailed as the Prince of Darkness and Devil Emperor, Mundus has the power to back up these titles. He was known for having posed a difficult challenge to the god-like legendary Dark Knight Sparda and was powerful enough to surpass the earlier level of might wielded by the Sons of Sparda, as shown by his easy victory over them both. Though he hates Sparda, he did note he could see the same 'light' from Sparda's eyes in his sons, which could indicate a measure of respect he once held for his greatest general, though this could also simply be a fallback reference as to how both Phantom and Griffon saw Sparda within Sparda's sons. Mundus is also very driven by his goals, setting servant after servant to destroy Sparda's sons before finally taking the fight to the devil hunter himself. And even after losing again, he still forced a smaller Hell gate open in a bid for vengeance on Sparda's sons. Mundus may have been worshipped by the inhabitants of Mallet Island since statues of him appear everywhere and items suggesting demonic rituals are found throughout the place. But it is possible that these were constructed by the demons found on the island. Mundus is actually a Latin term referring to the 'vile world' or the 'imagined universe.' The world is also included in the dream-philosophy works of Carl Jung. Therefore, it is not difficult to see how the god of the evil Underworld would have such an allegorical name. Category:Demons Category:Hell Category:Prince of Hell Category:Beings Category:Ruler Category:Royalty & Nobility Category:Archdemon